1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Fringe Field Switching (FFS) mode Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), and more particularly, to an FFS mode LCD having an increased transmittance and aperture ratio at minimum cost without a particular process.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, an FFS mode LCD was suggested to improve a low aperture ratio and transmittance of an In-Plane Switching (IPS) mode LCD device, which is disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 1998-0009243.
In the FFS mode LCD, a common electrode and a pixel electrode are made of a transparent conductor to increase an aperture ratio and transmittance in comparison with the IPS mode LCD, and a space between the common electrode and the pixel electrode is formed narrower than that between upper and lower glass substrates to form a fringe field between the common electrode and the pixel electrode and drive all liquid crystal molecules existing in upper parts of the electrodes, thereby obtaining improved transmittance.
In the FFS mode LCD, however, a shading region for blocking light is generally formed on a data line, which reduces an aperture ratio.
When the shading region is removed to improve the aperture ratio, a Contrast Ratio (CR) deteriorates due to light leakage. Thus, the shading region cannot be removed.